1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat panel display that may be lightweight and thin, may exhibit a self-luminous characteristic, and may not require a separate light source. The OLED display may exhibit quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, and as such, the OLED display is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light emitting diode display may include an organic light emitting diode including an anode, an organic emission layer, and a cathode. Holes and electrons may be injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, to form excitons. The excitons may transition to a ground state, thereby causing the organic light emitting diode to emit light.
A lifespan of such an organic light emitting diode may be limited. For example, the lifespan of the organic light emitting diode may be affected by degradation of organic materials, interfacial characteristics of organic materials, and so on. A method for improving interfacial characteristics by forming a buffer layer under each pixel in order to improve the lifespan of an organic light emitting diode has been proposed.
For example, the organic light emitting diode may include a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G), and a blue pixel (B); and the lifespan varies from pixel to pixel. To compensate for differences in lifespan among pixels, each pixel may include a buffer layer formed thereunder. For example, thickness of the respective buffer layers may differ from pixel to pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.